


Discovering New Places

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith develops new Galra features, and Shiro and he discover some interesting things about them.





	Discovering New Places

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Asked: for the sheith prompts: Shiro getting familiar with Keith's newly acquired Galra features
> 
> Hmmm, not as much smut as I would like in this one, but this is where the prompt took me. Hope you enjoy.

Shiro’s teeth latch onto one of his new very fluffy, thankfully still black, Galra ears, and Keith feels a flash of, pleasure? Comfort? He doesn’t know what to call it. He’s never felt something like it in his life. It’s like getting a hug after a year of not so much as a handshake from another human being, except more. Like he’s been carrying around this big empty cavity for a type of affection he didn’t even know existed and suddenly Shiro’s giving him something he didn’t realize he’d been craving.

“Keith? Are you alright?” Shiro’s concerned voice cuts into his thoughts. Keith’s gone almost completely limp in the other man’s arm, and Shiro has stopped the wonderful nibbling on his new ear to check up on him.

“Do that again,” Keith groans, shoving the top of his head at Shiro’s face, until he catches the hint and takes Keith’s ear in his teeth again. Keith moans, letting himself collapse back into a loved pile of goo. Yes, just like that.

Shiro chuckles. He keep it up for a bit, but eventually he stops and replaces his mouth with rubbing fingers instead. They aren’t nearly as good. Keith whines and bats up at his lover, trying to get him to go back to biting without having to verbalize, “Alright, alright, babe, just give me a sec. Needed to ask if this meant you wanted to stop the sex.” Shiro says with a laugh. Oh right, they’d been doing something before his discovery. Fuck, now that Shiro had pointed it out, his hard on isn’t keen on going back to being ignored.

There is a simple solution to this problem. Keith flips himself over, yanking the hand off his ear and guiding it firmly to his eager dick, “Do both,” He orders, stretching out so Shiro’s mouth can reach his ears easily. This just switched from mutual handjobs to Shiro having to rut against his ass if he wants to get off, but Shiro adores taking care of him. He won’t mind, and this feels just good enough to shut down and let himself being cared for selfishly.

“Brat,” Shiro says with a nip at his ear. Keith moans. He doesn’t care if that was meant to be admonishing, still felt good. Shiro’s hand wraps around his cock, as his mouth sets to exploring just exactly what amount of pressure to what part of his ear makes him gasp the loudest and leave the longest scratches in the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism very welcome. I'm actively trying to get better at writing smut with this series.


End file.
